


Ramyeon and Chill

by eternal_octopus



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Transportation, Strangers to Lovers, ramyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_octopus/pseuds/eternal_octopus
Summary: Sunwoo isn't shy, but he also doesn't go out of his way to talk to random people, especially on a train in the early hours of the morning. But hehasto talk to this boy, has to at least find out his name, because he'll hate himself if he doesn't. Maybe it'll amount to nothing more than an awkward conversation, but something in Sunwoo is telling him this is one of those important moments, that going into the adjoining train car and talking to this beautiful stranger might change his life.//A fic inspired by Haknyeon and Sunwoo's part in the music video for The Boyz's debut song, "Boy".
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97
Collections: Die Jungz Fest (R1)





	Ramyeon and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Card 09 "Queer Over the Years", Prompt "Walt Whitman & Peter Doyle"
> 
> //
> 
> In Korea, "Do you want to eat ramen?" is basically equivalent to the American "Netflix and chill". It originated in the 2001 film _One Fine Spring Day_ and has been a well-known pop culture reference and pickup line in Korea ever since. For more, see [this article](https://www.cosmo.ph/lifestyle/food-drink/invitation-eat-ramyeon-korean-meaning-origin-a655-20200221).
> 
> //
> 
> And, of course, many, many thanks to my beta (and girlfriend), Joy, who betaed this fic on a short timeline even though she had a terrible headache. She always makes my stories the best they can be, and I can't begin tell her enough how much I appreciate her hard work (and gentle suggestions, lol).

Sunwoo doesn't love that his shift at his part-time job ends so late at night, but he doesn't hate that his commute home is always so quiet. Nine times out of ten, his train car is either empty when he boards or ends up that way after a couple stops; there aren't that many people who take the train as far as he does after 2AM on a weeknight.

When Sunwoo gets on tonight there are two other people in his car: a tired-looking, middle-aged woman clutching her purse to her chest like she'll fall asleep if she lets go, and a twenty-something guy in a business suit who looks like he might have had a little too much to drink at a company happy hour. Sunwoo has his headphones in, hiphop music playing loudly enough to drown out any noise around him, but not enough to be obnoxious. People who travel this time of night have a mutual understanding: don't start conversations, don't sit too close to anyone else, and keep the volume down.

The man in the suit gets off at the next stop, stumbling a little when he stands. Sunwoo feels a sympathetic ache in his temples when the man looks momentarily like he might be sick; poor guy is probably going to be pretty hungover in the morning.

The woman stays on for two more stops before she ambles off, looking bleary and desperately in need of sleep. Sunwoo offers her a little smile when she passes, but she doesn't seem to notice.

Once the doors close behind her and the train starts moving again, Sunwoo unlocks his phone and changes the song playing to the rap track he's been working on for the last three weeks. He doesn't get as much time for his music as he used to, now that he's working in addition to going to school, but being able to move out of his parents' house is well worth the sacrifice. The autonomy it offers has already made a difference in his ability to get studio time, to snag late night performances at crappy dive bars with open mics. And while his parents still aren't all that thrilled with his decision to pursue music, he feels like he might actually be able to make it work now, that he'll eventually prove to them that he _can_ do this, and even be successful at it.

The track is still in its early stages, but Sunwoo's already pretty happy with the beat, has about half of the lyrics finalized. He's not technically writing right now – it's late and he's tired and he's sitting on a bumpy subway train – he's just riffing, trying stuff out. Blowing off steam.

It would probably look a little weird if someone saw him now, rapping disjointedly to music only he can hear. But it's 2:30 in the morning and he's alone on a moving train; no one is going to hear him or judge him or tell him to shut up.

Sunwoo's so used to the quiet that he's more than a little confused when he suddenly starts hearing something dissonant, a bass line that doesn't belong in his track. He stops rapping and looks up but he's still alone. For a minute he thinks he's imagining it, that he's overtired and hearing things, but when he pulls out his headphones it's still there, louder now, the thumpy bass of some kind of dance song. Without his own music obscuring it he can tell it's coming from the next car over.

This person clearly doesn't understand the unspoken rules of riding an off-hours train.

Haphazardly coiling up the cord of his headphones, Sunwoo shoves them and his phone into his jacket pocket and pushes himself carefully to his feet. He's not planning to go tell this person off or anything, he just wants to see what they're up to, why they're playing such loud music on the subway this time of night.

Without even approaching the door, Sunwoo can see the guy in the next train car. Because, not only is he listening to music, he's _dancing_. And he it isn't just low-key moving his shoulders or swaying his hips; this dude is doing some serious, street performance, idol group level dancing.

Not that Sunwoo has much of a frame of reference when it comes to dancing. He has a friend who was an idol trainee for a little while, but Jaehyun doesn't really like to talk about it, and otherwise Sunwoo is basically surrounded by people studying to be producers or song writers. That and other rappers.

Still, he can recognize a good dancer when he sees one. The guy in the next train car moves like the people Sunwoo's seen on music shows, his steps complicated and coordinated despite the fact that the train is in motion, bouncing and shaking under their feet. And then he starts using the rails on the train, grabbing them and swinging his body around like a breakdancer, and Sunwoo is mesmerized. The sheer talent this person has is overwhelming, and it's obvious he loves what he's doing by the wide, joyful smile on his face.

And, on top of everything else, he's stupidly good looking.

It's been a while since the last time Sunwoo looked at someone and felt this level of instant, visceral attraction. He's busy all the time, with school and his job and his music, so he doesn't have a lot of downtime, isn't that worried about the fact that he hasn't been on a date in probably at least a year. His roommate teases him about it sometimes, constantly tries to drag him to house parties so he can 'meet people', but dating is usually so low on Sunwoo's list of priorities that it isn't even on his radar.

To be fair, 'dating' isn't really the word for what he's thinking about now, either. He's not actually thinking about anything concrete; he's just watching and appreciating, both the skill of this stranger's dancing and the beauty of his gorgeous body, his handsome face.

He doesn't even realize how completely drawn in he is until, entranced, he starts walking closer to the vestibule. The guy is still so focused on his dancing that Sunwoo doesn't feel guilty staring, even when he walks all the way up to the door, watching raptly through the glass.

The stranger turns, a graceful movement, and it's like Sunwoo's watching in slow motion as their eyes lock, the other boy's head stopping abruptly in its motion even as his body completes the turn. Sunwoo's breath catches in his throat as they look at each other, as the stranger's eyes move over him. Maybe he's imagining it, but it feels like there might be heat in that gaze, and Sunwoo feels a shiver run through him, strong enough to make him gasp softly.

Sunwoo isn't shy, but he also doesn't go out of his way to talk to random people, especially on a train in the early hours of the morning. But he _has_ to talk to this boy, has to at least find out his name, because he'll hate himself if he doesn't. Maybe it'll amount to nothing more than an awkward conversation, but something in Sunwoo is telling him this is one of those important moments, that going into the adjoining train car and talking to this beautiful stranger might change his life.

The guy hasn't stopped staring at him since he noticed Sunwoo watching, but he isn't glaring or sneering, either. In fact he looks like he might be feeling the same thing Sunwoo is: interested, and maybe a little shaken, too.

Sunwoo glances away for a moment, just long enough to find the button to open the door, and when he looks back up the strange has turned completely toward him, is a step closer than he was before. Sunwoo swallows down his nerves as he crosses into the other car, stops a little more than an arm's length away from the other boy.

The guy is even more attractive up close. Everything about him is stunning – the line of his nose, the curve of his jaw, his bow of his plump, pink lips – but he has the prettiest eyes Sunwoo has ever seen.

Sunwoo's heart is thudding heavily in his chest. He feels breathless, his stomach twisted in knots, like he's about to jump off a ledge into some kind of unknown abyss. And he notices the stranger is breathing a little hard too, possibly from dancing, but maybe...

"You're amazing," Sunwoo blurts, then cringes internally at his own rudeness. "Your dancing," he tries again. "You're really, really good."

The guy smiles, wide and sweet, sending Sunwoo's heart into palpitations. "Thank you."

"I'm Kim Sunwoo," Sunwoo says then, bowing politely; he's not going to screw this up by coming across as a dick with no manners.

The stranger bows back just as deeply. "I'm Ju Haknyeon. Nice to meet you."

_Haknyeon_. Sunwoo is so relieved to know the guy's name that he almost feels lightheaded. "Are you a dancer?" he asks, feeling immediately stupid. "Obviously you're a dancer," he corrects, shaking his head at himself. "Sorry, I'm not always this awkward, I promise."

Haknyeon laughs. "You're cute," he says, then scrunches up his nose like he's embarrassed. Sunwoo's heart _soars_. "But yes. I'm training to be a dancer."

"Oh yeah?" Sunwoo replies, taking a step closer. "Are you at an academy?"

"University," Haknyeon says. "I'm in the dance program at CAU."

Sunwoo's mouth drops open in pleased surprise. "You're at Chung-Ang?"

Haknyeon nods. "I just started my third year."

"No shit!" Sunwoo says. "I go to CAU, too! I'm in my second year there. Music Composition."

Haknyeon's eyes light up. "Really? That's so–"

The train car lurches as it slows down suddenly, interrupting Haknyeon mid-sentence and throwing both of them off-balance. The momentum causes Haknyeon to take an unsteady step forward, and then, a moment later when the train stops completely, Sunwoo stumbles himself.

And falls into Haknyeon's arms.

Time stops. Or probably it doesn't, but it _feels_ like it does, the two of them standing centimeters apart, Haknyeon's arms wrapped around Sunwoo. Sunwoo jumps as the train doors hiss open, bumping into Haknyeon's chest in the process.

"Sorry," he says, sounding dreamy as he looks right into Haknyeon's lovely eyes.

Haknyeon nods, staring right back at him, his breath brushing hotly over Sunwoo's face. Sunwoo's eyes moves down to Haknyeon's mouth of their own volition, and when he forces them back up to meet Haknyeon's gaze he realizes the two of them are almost exactly the same height.

"We're almost exactly the same height," he says, because apparently he can't stop himself from saying everything he thinks when he's got a good looking guy's arms around him.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Haknyeon replies, and this time his eyes are the ones that go rogue, shifting down and then quickly back up again.

Sunwoo opens his mouth to say something but the doors snap shut before he gets a chance, the train moving forward again. Haknyeon has to take half a step backward to keep both of them from toppling over, but he doesn't let go of Sunwoo, keeps holding him tightly.

"We should probably sit down," Haknyeon suggests, and Sunwoo might be imagining it, but he swears he can feel one of Haknyeon's hands stroke down his back before he finally (unfortunately) lets Sunwoo go. "Before someone breaks an ankle or something."

"Good idea," Sunwoo says, even though he'd really rather just stay in Haknyeon's arms forever. "It would be really bad if you hurt yourself, being a dancer and everything."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Haknyeon says with a little laugh as he moves to sit down beside his boombox. "But you're not wrong. It's really difficult to dance in a cast."

Sunwoo takes a seat at Haknyeon's side, sitting just close enough their knees aren't touching, but they might if the train jostles at all. "Do you frequently injure yourself?"

Haknyeon laughs. "No. But there was a time I was supposed to do a performance with my dance academy when I was a kid," he says, pressing his palms down over his kneecaps, one pinky fitting into the space between his leg and Sunwoo's, just barely brushing the seam of Sunwoo's jeans and making Sunwoo's thigh go tight. "Like the day before I was messing around with my sister and broke my leg, fell off my bed."

"Oh man, that sucks!" Sunwoo replies. He keeps his eyes focused on Haknyeon but also lets his one leg relax just a little, enough to trap Haknyeon's little finger between them. "How old were you?"

"Nine," Haknyeon replies. His finger shifts, brushes against Sunwoo's outer thigh. It's a tiny little movement, something that could be explained away as an unconscious muscle twitch. 

But Sunwoo thinks (hopes) the touch is intentional. There just seems to be so much chemistry between them already, the conversation flowing easily like they didn't just meet a few minutes ago. And Sunwoo is eager to continue it, doesn't want to stop talking to Haknyeon any time soon.

"How long have you been dancing?"

Haknyeon blinks, eyes rolling upward as he considers Sunwoo's question. "I was around six, I think?" he replies after a moment. "But I started at the academy when I was eight."

"That dance you were doing before, was that freestyling?" Sunwoo asks, and the corner of Haknyeon's mouth turns upward in a little smirk. Sunwoo feels his cheeks go hot. "Is that the wrong word? I know basically nothing about dancing."

Haknyeon grins even wider. "That's the right word," he says, his eyes warm, expression fond. "You're just really cute."

Sunwoo blushes even harder, his stomach swooping. He's not sure he's ever felt more flustered in his life. 

"Anyway," Haknyeon adds, his cheeks a little pink now, too. "It was sort of freestyle? Because I thought it would be fun to play with the handrails and stuff," he admits with a sheepish grin. "But most of it was choreography I'm working on with my dance trio. We were rehearsing tonight for a competition we have coming up. The two other guys live in the same building and they both have amazing studio apartments with a ton of space. It's perfect rehearsal space because it's free and we can stay as late as we want," he finishes with a laugh.

Something pings in Sunwoo's brain at the description of Haknyeon's friends' apartments, and it's probably a serious longshot, but if what he's thinking is true...

He doesn't like to use the word fate because he believes people decide their paths on their own, but meeting Haknyeon feels like it was meant to happen, like something bigger and more important than a random conversation on a train. They go to the same university, are in the same undergrad arts program. Maybe knowing people who live in the same building is stupid in comparison, but, with everything else, it just feels like they really were supposed to find each other, one way or another.

"I think I know that building," he says, trying to sound nonchalant. "Is it the one with the American restaurant on the first floor? With the really good hamburgers?"

"Yes!" Haknyeon replies, sounding as excited and Sunwoo's beginning to feel. "We totally even had dinner there tonight."

"My math tutor lives in that building," Sunwoo says, his heart thumping enthusiastically in his chest. "I'm up there twice a week."

Haknyeon's expression changes, his eyes going wide and mouth dropping open in bewilderment. "Is your math tutor Choi Chanhee?"

Sunwoo feels his eyes go big too, sudden shock making his pulse race. "You know Chanhee?"

"The guy whose place I was at tonight is Ji Changmin," Haknyeon says, sounding breathless, and Sunwoo shivers as goosebumps rise on his arms. "Chanhee's his roommate."

Sunwoo knows. He's met Changmin before. They've gone out to lunch together, the three of them. "You were just in Chanhee's apartment," Sunwoo says, dumbfounded.

"Holy shit," Haknyeon murmurs, and Sunwoo knows now for sure that Haknyeon is feeling the same intense, electric connection, that he appreciates how amazing this is; they've been this close to each other and somehow never crossed paths before tonight. They're staring right into each other's eyes, their heavy breaths mingling, neither of them speaking, maybe because they don't know what to say. Or maybe because they don't have to.

It isn't until a few more seconds have passed that Sunwoo realizes Haknyeon's hand is on his thigh, his fingers curled, fingertips pressing desperately into the muscle. Sunwoo glances downward and Haknyeon seems only then to notice it too, the tension in his fingers relaxing like he's going to pull away. But Sunwoo covers Haknyeon's hand with his own before he can move it, holding him in place. Haknyeon opens his mouth to say something but is immediately interrupted by the announcement system alerting them the train is approaching the next station.

Haknyeon turns his full gaze back on Sunwoo, his eyes dark and expression serious. His hand shifts beneath Sunwoo's, turns over so he can tangle their fingers together. It's an awkward position, but the intent is clear.

"Okay," he says, his voice low, careful. "I'm going to ask you something. Because it feels like you might be thinking the same thing I am. But if I'm not... I hope you're not totally freaked out."

Sunwoo swallows hard. He has no idea how long they've been talking, how many stops ago he was supposed to get off the train to go home. He knows what he's thinking, what he hopes Haknyeon is thinking, but he feels suddenly terrified that it might be something else.

He squeezes his fingers around Haknyeon's. "Okay."

Haknyeon inhales deeply, asks, "Do you want to get ramyeon with me?"

Sunwoo huffs a laugh, he can't help himself; no one has ever used that line on him before, and he lowkey kind of loves that Haknyeon just did.

But, god, does he want it, what Haknyeon's offering. He wanted it the first second he saw Haknyeon, but now, after they've spent this train ride getting to know each other, that they have this _connection_ , he wants it even more.

Haknyeon's starting at him, expression expectant, but he also looks little uneasy, like he's afraid of Sunwoo's answer. And Sunwoo realizes he hasn't said anything in kind of a long time, that he _laughed_ , which is probably making Haknyeon think he's about to reject him.

He needs to hurry the fuck up and put Haknyeon out of his misery.

"Do you mean actual ramyeon?" Sunwoo asks, pausing to give Haknyeon what he hopes is a seductive smile. "Or _ramyeon_?"

Haknyeon looks half hopeful, half like he's worried Sunwoo's asking him a trick question. "Um. Both?"

Sunwoo laughs again, gripping Haknyeon's hand tightly. "I'm good with both," he says.

"Good," Haknyeon says, smiling, his shoulders dropping with relief. "Awesome," he adds just as the train starts to slow down, both of them swaying in their seats. "This is my stop."

They let go of each other's hands when they stand to get off the train, Haknyeon grabbing his boom box, but Haknyeon reaches out to take Sunwoo's hand again as soon as they're on the platform. "So I know a 24 hour ramyeon place that isn't too far from here," Haknyeon says. Then, leaning in closer to Sunwoo and lowering his voice, he adds, "But I also have ramyeon at home."

A shiver runs all the way down Sunwoo's spine. "Would it be too horny to say I'd rather just go to your place?"

Haknyeon laughs, but it's husky, his eyes are dark. "Maybe," he says. "But, you know. Me too."

They don't speak again as they walk the few blocks to Haknyeon's apartment, but they do hold each other's hands tightly the entire way there. The don't run, but their pace isn't leisurely either, and Sunwoo's heart is beating pretty fast by the time they arrive, both from how fast they were walking, from the anticipation of being alone with Haknyeon.

It's so strange, because they've known each other for maybe an hour, probably less. But it doesn't feel like that at all, it doesn't feel like they're rushing or like this is fleeting. And maybe Sunwoo is wrong, maybe be he's just letting himself think this way because he wants it so much, but there's no part of him that's questioning this, there's nothing that makes him want to change his mind.

Haknyeon's apartment is perfect for one person. From the door, Sunwoo can see a small living room and a little kitchen, then two doors – a bathroom and a bedroom. He slips off his shoes and Haknyeon takes his coat, takes off his own jacket and shoes. It's quiet, but Sunwoo is sure he can hear his own heartbeat thundering in his chest, that Haknyeon can hear it, too.

"So uh," Haknyeon says, his voice shaking. "Kitchen? Or bedroom?"

Sunwoo isn't suave. He knows he's relatively good looking, but he's never really had any game.

Tonight, though, he feels invincible. He feels like, whatever he does, he isn't going to screw this up. So he doesn't stop himself when he gets an idea, just goes with the first thing that comes into his mind, reaching up with both hands to cup the sides of Haknyeon's face and leaning in to kiss him.

It doesn't start as more than lips on lips, warm and soft and shallow, but it feels _electric_. Haknyeon's arms wrap around Sunwoo's back and he makes a noise low in his throat, like a broken whimper. They open their mouths at the same second, their lips meeting wetly as the kiss sinks deeper, their hands beginning to roam. They kiss and kiss, moaning into each other's mouths as their tongues slide together, as their touches venture into progressively more intimate territory.

By the time they're finally forced to pull apart to catch their breath Sunwoo's jeans are unbuttoned, Haknyeon's hand pushed down the front of his underwear, his palm curved over the ridge of Sunwoo's cock. Sunwoo has a hand down the back of Haknyeon's pants, two fingers nestled tightly into warm cleft of Haknyeon's ass, fingertips a centimeter away from Haknyeon's hole.

"I've never gone home with someone like this before," Sunwoo admits, his voice breathy, shaking.

"I've never brought someone home like this," Haknyeon replies, rubbing his hand against Sunwoo's dick. "I'm glad I did, I'm glad you're here. I want you so much."

"Me too," Sunwoo groans, arching into Haknyeon's touch.

Haknyeon licks his lips, looks down to Sunwoo's mouth and then back up to his eyes. "Do you want to fuck me?" he asks, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "Will you? Because I really fucking want you to."

" _Yes_ ," Sunwoo breathes. "Fuck, yes, I want to. I want to."

"Okay," Haknyeon says, nodding, and Sunwoo can feel him trembling. He pulls his hand out of Sunwoo's pants, reaches behind himself to tug Sunwoo's hand out of his own, and leads him across the apartment to his bedroom.

Sunwoo doesn't think, just follows Haknyeon's lead. Once they're in the bedroom Haknyeon starts stripping, pulls off his shirt and opens his jeans, so Sunwoo does the same. Haknyeon doesn't stop until he's naked, so Sunwoo doesn't either, struggling with his wobbly legs and shaking hands and distracted attention, because Haknyeon is even more gorgeous with his clothes off. His body is unbelievable, lean and strong, a dancer's physique, but his eyes, his face, the way he looks at Sunwoo... It makes Sunwoo feel like the sexiest person alive.

Sunwoo watches as Haknyeon pulls open the top drawer. He knows what Haknyeon's doing but he still feels a shudder go through him when Haknyeon pulls out a tube of lube and a box of condoms, sets them on the mattress.

"Do you, uh. Do you still want to?" Haknyeon asks. He looks nervous and beautiful and Sunwoo feels so immensely drawn to him, turned on but also something else, like he's _smitten_.

Sunwoo hopes this lasts longer than just tonight; he wants to see what this feeling between them is, what it can become. But if it is one night, if this is his only chance, he's going to make it a night neither of them will ever forget.

"I want you," Sunwoo says, taking steps until he's standing in front of Haknyeon, close enough to touch Haknyeon's jaw. "You're beautiful," he whispers. "This is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me." Then he kisses Haknyeon's mouth, a warm, lingering press.

Haknyeon whimpers against him, pulls back a millimeter and murmurs, their lips still brushing, "Sunwoo, please. Please fuck me."

Haknyeon pulls him into bed, tugs Sunwoo's body down on top of him, skin on skin. They kiss and move against each other, keep kissing as Sunwoo opens Haknyeon up with his fingers, fucking him loose until Haknyeon can't contain himself anymore, until he's pushing his head back against his pillow and moaning, thighs splayed wide. And then Haknyeon rolls a condom onto Sunwoo's cock, slicks him up, and pulls him into position between his legs.

Sunwoo takes a moment, braced over Haknyeon beneath him, to memorize Haknyeon's face, to admire how lovely he is, skin flushed and dewy, eyes dark. They've known each other less than two hours, but Sunwoo thinks he'd really like to see this face every day, to make Haknyeon smile, to make him feel good as often as he can, to make him fall apart, overcome with pleasure.

"You okay?" Haknyeon asks, chest heaving, heels hooked around the backs of Sunwoo's thighs.

Sunwoo nods. "I'm so much better than okay," he says, sliding a hand down Haknyeon's side. "You ready?"

Haknyeon exhales a long, hot breath. "Yes," he replies, voice thick. "Please. I need you in me."

Sunwoo inhales deeply, reaches between his own legs to grab his dick. He turns his eyes down as he angles himself, presses against Haknyeon's slick, stretched opening, and pushes inside in one long, slow thrust. They moan in unison, their eyes fluttering closed, trembling in each other's arms.

It doesn't last long once Sunwoo's inside. Desire takes them both over like a storm, a tempest, Sunwoo's hips rolling and bucking, Haknyeon's legs pulling him. They breathe and gasp and move together like they've done this a hundred times before, their mouths meeting in messy kisses, swallowing each other's keening sounds of pleasure. Sunwoo comes with Haknyeon's fingers twisted in his hair and Haknyeon's wet mouth on his throat. Haknyeon comes a minute later, Sunwoo still twitching with aftershocks inside him, one each of their hands wrapped around his dick.

They lay side by side in Haknyeon's bed afterward, catching their breath. With his eyes closed, Sunwoo thinks about the first time he saw Haknyeon's face, the first time they made eye contact, and he feels the same thrill low in his stomach.

Opening his eyes, he turns his head to see Haknyeon next to him, watches Haknyeon's chest rising and falling, and something different twists in his gut. He doesn't know what's going to happen after this, but the thought of putting his clothes back on and going home now feels crushing. So he doesn't let himself think, just reaches out, sliding his palm along the sheets until he finds Haknyeon's hand, wrapping his fingers around it.

Almost immediately Haknyeon turns his hand over, interlacing their fingers. "Can, um. Do you need to go?" Haknyeon asks, his head tipping to the side, their eyes meeting.

Sunwoo shakes his head. "I just need to text my roommate," he says.

Haknyeon's eyes flutter closed for a second as he exhales a long breath. When he opens his eyes again Sunwoo can see the relief there, the happiness, and Sunwoo squeezes Haknyeon's hand in his own.

Haknyeon smiles, bites his lower lip. "Hey, you want some ramyeon?"

Sunwoo's heart does a little flip in his chest, his own mouth quirking up at the corners. "You're ready to go again already?" he asks, tone teasing, and Haknyeon laughs, turning all the way onto his side.

"I mean, after I eat..." Haknyeon replies, pressing a hand to Sunwoo's chest, fingers tracing lightly around the bud of one of Sunwoo's nipples. "I make pretty good ramyeon," he says. "We can eat and then, you know. Come back to bed. Maybe?"

Sunwoo gasps softly as Haknyeon pinches his nipple, his dick twitching weakly. "God, you're unreal," he says, rolling onto his side, too. Haknyeon leans in the same second Sunwoo does, their mouths meeting, warm and perfect.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" Haknyeon asks when they surface again a minute later, lips wet, breathing a little heavy. His eyes are so beautiful, his face so hopeful, and Sunwoo thinks he'd be happy to stay forever.

"Hmm," Sunwoo hums, tucking his lower lip beneath his teeth. "If your ramyeon is half as good as all this," he says, eyes moving over Haknyeon's face, "I might never leave."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
